Terri Doty
Terri Doty (born April 4, 1984) is an American ADR director and voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Movies' *Mass Effect: Paragon Lost (2012) - Additional Voices 'Web Animation' *DEATH BATTLE! (2017) - Captain Marvel (ep78) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Nancy (ep20) *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Mako-chin *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Valkyrie (ep1) *Alderamin on the Sky (2016) - Kid Ikta (ep4; Announced) *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Additional Voices *Barakamon (2016) - Additional Voices *Ben-To (2015) - Additional Voices *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Additional Voices *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Young Shu *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Additional Voices *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Additional Voices *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Jiji (ep4), Nella *Date A Live (2014) - Additional Voices *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Ohara, Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Additional Voices *Dragonar Academy (2015) - Young Ash *Fairy Tail (2016) - Virgo *Freezing (2012) - Additional Voices *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Angelina (ep10), Additional Voices *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! (2016) - Foreign Songstress (ep3), Additional Voices *Guilty Crown (2013) - Young Gai Tsutsugami, Additional Voices *Handa-kun (2016) - Juri (Announced) *High School DxD (2013) - Siris, Additional Voices *Initial D: First Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *Interview with Monster Girls (2017) - Kyouko Machi (Announced) *Joker Game (2016) - Boy A (ep6; Announced) *Kamisama Kiss (2014-2015) - Chiyomaru, Additional Voices *Keijo!!!!!!!! (2016) - Kei Higuchi (ep10; Announced) *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Lunie (ep13), Additional Voices *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2014-2016) - Young Franky (ep322), Additional Voices *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Young Kazama *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Additional Voices *Riddle Story of Devil (2015) - Additional Voices *Robotics;Notes (2014) - Young Kaito Yashio, Additional Voices *selector infected WIXOSS (2015) - Additional Voices *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Jack (ep25) *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Wakamoto (ep1), Additional Voices *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Additional Voices *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Young Ayato (ep9), Additional Voices *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Reisen (ep9), Additional Voices *Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid (2017) - Saejima *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Additional Voices *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Additional Voices *Yurikuma Arashi (2015) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Additional Voices *Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo (2014) - Additional Voices *Fafner: Heaven & Earth (2012) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Virgo *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2012) - Additional Voices *Harmony (2016) - Liz Bronstein *Initial D: Third Stage (2010) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2017) - Sophie Randle, Young Shin, Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 1 (2016) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Backstage Pass (2016) - Rachel *Wasteland 2 (2014) - Kate Preston Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (59) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (55) *Years active on this wiki: 2010-2017. Category:American Voice Actors